He Would Die for Her
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Tom Sawyer left the league 6 years ago! He fell in love and married but what happens when the past comes back to haunt him!
1. The Capture

Hey everyone. I am a new LXG writer. This is my first LXG fic. I decided to write one. This fic mostly is about Tom Sawyer. It is Tom/Oc and a hint of Tom/Mina.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Mina Harker, Skinner, Dr. Jekkel, Nemo, and Tom Sawyer stood above the grave of Allen Quatermain. Nemo knew the others were saddened by the death but they had to go on with they're lives.  
  
"I am setting sail for going around the world. Who would like to join me?" Nemo asked.  
  
"I shall. The world is so much more interesting now that we know we are not chasing a psyhco." Dr. Jekkel said.  
  
"Me too. As long as I get some rum." Skinner said. Mina chuckled.  
  
"I am going. I hate being lonely in that big house." Mina said. They were now walking to the carriages.  
  
"How about you Tom? Are you coming?" Nemo asked.  
  
"I think I am going to head back to America. Meet a young girl...start a family." Tom said. Mina looked away.  
  
"Tom, you have to come. Your a young lad. Rum on the house by me." Skinner said.  
  
"No buddy. I can't." Tom said. Two weeks later he was back in America.  
  
Chapter 1: The Capture  
  
Tom woke up next to his wife, Amanda. It has been 6 years since he had seen anyone of the members of the league but he had a good life. He had a beautiful wife and daughter and he was still in the secret serivce.  
  
Tom moved little trying not to wake Amanda. He put his arms around her and cuddled.  
  
"Good morning." she said with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Tom asked her.  
  
"No, I was up. I was expecting Alica to start crying soon so I just was laying here." Amanda said. She was wearing her pink nightgown.  
  
"Oh. You wanna know something?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure. What?" Amanda smiled leaning on her elbow.  
  
"I love you." Tom said running his fingers threw her brown curly hair.  
  
"I love you too." She said kissing him. He kissed her back. She smiled when suddenly cries emerged from the other room.  
  
"I told you she would start crying." Amanda said. He laughed getting up with her. Alica was 6 months old. They took care of her and they got dressed for breakfast.  
  
"Honey, I have to go to the office for about a hour today." Tom said.  
  
"Its suppose to be your day off." Amanda said.  
  
"I know but I need to get these stupied papers to the president's assignant." Tom said. Amanda smiled.  
  
"Alright sweetheart. You have to be home by this afternoon. We are going to my parents dinner party." Amanda said.  
  
"I know." Tom said. Ten minutes later Tom emerged from the house getting into a carriage.  
  
"Alica, darling you have to eat." Amanda said talking to the little 6 month old knowing that she wouldn't talk back. She was breast-feeding her. She stood up and laid Alica in her bassanet. She was starting to cook lunch for herself and Tom if he got home in time. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining. Amanda herad the front door open then close so she figured it was Tom.  
  
"Tom honey, I am cooking lunch." Amanda said. She looked around the room and saw no one. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and covered her mouth. She tried to scream.  
  
"I got the child. I left a note in the bassanet. Lund you stay here and make sure there is no traces of us." the msyteries person said. The man nodded.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Tom yelled. No answer. He saw that the house was a mess. He went to the sitting room. No one there. He looked in Alica's bassanet and saw a peice of paper and he read it aloud.  
  
"Mr Sawyer,  
  
You think It's funny that you killed my father. You and Quatermain caused me alot of pain and now I am returning the favor. I do have your wife and child. I won't hurt them yet!  
  
Sincerlily,  
  
Arson Murdered" Tom read. He was gonna breakdown in tears. He looked up and headed to the closet in his room and he grabbed his guns. He ran out of his room to see a man standing in the middle of the room. He pulled out a gun but Tom already had his up. He held it to the man's chest and shot him. Tom looked up and cried. He didn't know where the hell he was going. 


	2. Help

Hey! This is chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Help  
  
"Should we knock?" Skinner asked Nemo lifted his hand to knock on the door but it seemed to be open. There was a distant sobbing. Mina, Nemo, Skinner, and Jekkel stepped into the house and saw the mess created by the man they all got letters from. Nemo saw picture frames on the floor of Tom's family and friends. Skinner, of course, had his black trench coat on and make up on his face. Mina was dressed in a black dress and hat. Nemo and Jekkel were wearing the same old clothes. The sobbing seemed to get louder as they moved.  
  
"I figure we should move to the sitting room.That is where I hear sobbing." Nemo said quietly. They slowly walked into the sitting room and saw a crying Tom with a gun in hand. Mina had feelings for Tom but here he was crying about his wife. Tom looked up and saw familier faces.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Tom said wiping his eyes of tears.  
  
"Clam down Tom, we're here to help you." Jekkel said.  
  
"We all got a letter saying that they were gonna hurt you. We found your address in the files at the England trade and we're here." Skinner said. Tom looked over at Mina who was looking at the pictures on the mantel. Tom and Amanda's wedding pictures, the birth of Alica...etc.  
  
"They kidnapped my wife and child." Tom cried. Mina looked down.  
  
"We know. The man behind all this is Arson Murdered. He seems to be the supposed son of M. You remember m, the phatom." Skinner said.  
  
"Son? M had a wife?" Tom said sitting down.  
  
"No, his son was born from a prosititute in Singapore. We figured that M impregnanted some girl when he was visiting during his 20's. Arson is 26. Tom, he is your age." Nemo said. Tom looked at his hands.  
  
"I need to find him. He has Amanda and Alica. The only thing is, I don't know where too go." Tom said with his head in his hands.  
  
"But we do." Mina finally choked out. Tom looked up.  
  
"You do?" Tom said looking at Mina.  
  
"Yes," Nemo said. Tom smiled.  
  
"Where? Where?" Tom asked.  
  
"It is in my home country of India. We learned that the ink he used was a special ink from India. It is not allowed out of India. So they must be there." Nemo said.  
  
"What are we going to do? Search India?" Tom said.  
  
"This ink, on this paper, is only made in one place in India." Nemo said.  
  
"Well, lets go. What are we waiting for? Lets get my family back!" Tom said. He grabbed a few things from his room. Guns, clothes, and, of course, his picture of him, Amanda, and Alica.  
  
"Tom, we have to take care of this matter clam and quietly." Jekkel said.  
  
"CLAM?! QUIET?! That psyhco has my wife and child. If he lays one finger on them I will kill him!" Tom said. Nemo gestured for everyone to go to the Nemobile so they could head to the Natilus. Tom took one last look at his home and left.  
  
Amanda woke up in a strange place. Then she remembered the man and how he kidnapped her and Alica. She stood up from the cold floor of the dark cell she was in. She wrapped her hands around the bars.  
  
"Hello?Anyone there?" Amanda said breaking the silence of the darkness. She noticed she was in her undergarments. They must have stripped her down.  
  
"HELLO?" Amanda yelled.  
  
"Calm down. I am Arson Murdered. Your kidnapper." Arson said. He was wearing a long trench jacket.  
  
"Why? Why did you kidnap me? Oh my god! Where is my daughter?" Amanda cried.  
  
"She's fine. She is being taken care of." Arson said.  
  
"Please, let me hold her. I need to feed her. She needs me." Amanda sobbed.  
  
"She is fine. Besides the crying she has been doing for hours." Arson said.  
  
"She's crying because she is hungry. She can't drink regular milk. It could kill her." Amanda cried.  
  
"If that would be so but I am not going to let that happen." Arson ran his fingers over hers.  
  
"I will take you to see her. You will feed her only and then you will join me for dinner." Arson said looking her up and down. Amanda looked away thinking of Tom.  
  
"What? You know you like it." Arson said.  
  
"I do not. Your disgusing." Amanda said.  
  
"And you will dine in the clothes your in." Arson said taking her out of her cell. He grabbed really hard.  
  
"Ow!" Amanda said.  
  
"you better listen or that will be you." Arson said pointing to a dead body on the floor. 


	3. A Innocent Baby

Hey! I am back with chapter 3 of this story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: A Innocent Baby  
  
Tom walked aboard the Natilus. It looked the same as 6 years ago. Tom looked at Nemo and he smiled.  
  
"Thank you Nemo. For helping me." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, its no problem. Your apart of the league." Nemo said showing him his room.  
  
"Yes well where can I wash up?" Tom asked.  
  
"In there." he pointed to the door.  
  
Mina Harker sat in her room looking into her mirror. She touch her cheeks which had rouge on it. Was she not beautiful for him? Dorian thought that she was beautiful. But Dorian turned out to be a psycho working for M. She her hat off and set it on the table next to her. She stood up and took off her long black coat. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over gracefully and turned the knob. It was Tom.  
  
"Tom? What is it that you want?" Mina said.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you. I really apperciate what you are doing." Tom said.  
  
"I am doing it because of a innocent baby which seems to be yours." Mina said with no expression on her face. Tom looked at Mina.  
  
"My daugther's name is Alica." Tom said. Mina look at him funny. She always invisioned Tom in her dreams but never did she think he would be a father. She still had feelings for him. Otherwise, she hated his wife.  
  
"Tom, I need to be alone." Mina said. She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Fine." Tom said leaving. He walked down the hall and ran into a invisable solid. It was a drunken, completely inviasble, Skinner.  
  
"Oh T-Tom...buddy what some rum?" Skinner asked.  
  
"No buddy, I don't drink anymore. Ever since I got married I quit." Tom said helping Skinner into his trench coat.  
  
"DON'T DRINK!!!! You are crazy!" Skinner said slurring threw his words.  
  
"No, rum drives a man crazy." Tom said helping Skinner down the hall.  
  
"Rum is good for the body and soul." Skinner laughed. Tom helped Skinner to his room.  
  
"Tom, buddy, I am truely sorry about your wife." Skinner said crawling into bed.  
  
"Well thank you buddy." Tom said tucking him in.  
  
"Your daughter too. You seem to be a good father." Skinner said continuing.  
  
"It won't be long before we reach India and we can search for them."  
  
"Yeah, buddy, soon." Tom said thinking of Amanda.  
  
Amanda's arm was being gripped by non other then Arson Murdered. He took her into a dark room with a crib in the center. There was a loud crying. Arson pushed her over to a lady who was holding Alica.  
  
"You have 20 minutes to feed her and make her stop crying." Arson said. He sat in the corner and Amanda held Alica in her hands. Suddenly, she stopped crying.  
  
"That's right mommy's here." Amanda said as started to feed her. Arson looked over and whistled. Amanda covered herself just alitte. ((By the way she is breast feeding.)) 20 minutes later she was full and sleeping. Amanda whispered to her quietly.  
  
"I know darling. I miss daddy too. I love you." Then the lady took the baby. Amanda broke down into tears.  
  
"Come on girl." Arson said pulling her up.  
  
"Ow, please, that hurts." Amanda cried.  
  
"That hurts huh?" Arson said. He looked at her up and down. He loosened his grip.  
  
" Okay. I don't wanna ruin your pretty little form." Arson said. Amanda stuggled alittle bit. He gripped her arm tighter.  
  
"Now, Now, Now. You struggle I grip. No struggle no grip." Arson said. She stopped struggling.  
  
"Good girl." Arson said. She looked at him.  
  
"Go to hell." She said and spit in his face. He looked at her and slapped her. She held her face as the tears rolling down her cheeks burned the spit he smacked her at.  
  
"See what happens. Now, I am gonna have on of the lady's clean you up. I don't want one of my soon-to-be sex slaves to smell and wear undergarments all the time." Arson said pulling her along.  
  
"I would never be your anything!" She said slapping him. He pushed her into the lady and held her chin tightly.  
  
"You will. And don't ever smack me again!" He slapped her hard this time.  
  
**Tom!!!! Help!!!** Amanda thought crying. Arson was having a obession. A obession with Amanda Sawyer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you guys like it? R/R!!!! Please? :) 


	4. Dreaming and Dinner with a Murderer

Hey! I am back with chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Dreaming and Dinner with a Murderer  
  
Tom closed the door of his stay room and headed to the bed with the picture of Amanda and Alica. He wished that he could hold both of them. He layed down on the bed and closed his eyes. 10 minutes later he was in a deep sleep.  
  
The dream  
  
Tom and Amanda sat on the beach in South Carolina. Amanda held Alica in her arms and Tom had one arm around her.  
  
"This is beautiful isn't it?" Tom said smiling.  
  
"Yes. Remember, we had our first date here." Amanda smiled.  
  
"Of course I remember. You looked beautiful that night." Tom said. Suddenly, a crack if thunder came from the sky. Alica started to cry as the water fell. Tom took Amanda and Alica for cover.  
  
"Wow! Its raining cats and dogs." Amanda said claming Alica down.  
  
"Yeah." Tom said smiling at the site of Amanda rocking Alica.  
  
"Oh I forgot her blanket outside." Amanda said.  
  
"I'll go get it." Tom said running out in the rain. He ran to the spot on the beach where they were and grabbed Alica's blanket. Suddenly, Tom heard cries and screams from the house. Tom ran back as fast as he could. When he got there was a man in a black trench coat holding Amanda in a tight grip and another man had Alica. The guy was laughing. Tom jumpped and kicked the guys until there were 2 left.  
  
"This is the end of the line for you Sawyer. You have to choose. Your wife and child or you." Arson said.  
  
"ME! Take me just leave them alone." Tom screamed. Arson put the gun to Tom's hand.  
  
"Woops!" Then a bang went off but Tom wasn't dead. He opened his eyes.  
  
"It slipped." Arson laughed. Amanda layed on the floor bleeding from the head. They also ran out the door with Alica.  
  
"AMANDA!!!!!! ALICA!!!!!" Tom cried.  
  
Suddenly, Tom shot up in bed.  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Tom cried. Then Jekyl ran in.  
  
"Tom! Are you okay?" Jekyl asked.  
  
"It's all my fault." Tom cried.  
  
"Tom? What's you're fault?" Jekyl asked.  
  
"They took Amanda and Alica. It's my fault." Tom said breaking down into tears.  
  
"Tom, it isn't your fault. Arson is a psyhco. He wants Allen. But Allen's dead." Jekyl said.  
  
"He wants to kill me. Why did he take them?" Tom said. Jekyl patted him on the back.  
  
"Tom, we'll get him. Even if Allen isn't here." Jekyl said.  
  
"Your damn right we'll get him." Tom said. He looked at the picture again and kissed it. Then, Nemo walked in.  
  
"Tom, we found a picture of Murdered." He said showing him a picture of a man with long jet black hair and a black eye patch over his eye.  
  
"Apperintaly, his first name is Phillip." Nemo said.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, can you please lift your arms." the young woman said.  
  
"You seem to be really nice. How did you get into this place?" Amanda asked as they put up her hair.  
  
"I was kidnapped just like you. They kepted me in that same cell you are in now. I was pregnant then but I had a miscarriage. He made me gain trust to him and he uses all us women. We don't say anything to him because he will hurt us. Here I'll help you put this corset on." the young woman said.  
  
"A cor-what?" Amanda asked.  
  
"A corset. It makes you skinnier. By the way my name is Jewel. I saw your child she is beautiful." Jewel said pulling the corset's stings.  
  
"Ow! Thank you. Is it suppose to hurt this much?" Amanda asked holding on to the dresser.  
  
"I know it hurts. Its takes your breathe away, literally. But Arson said for you to wear it." Jewel said. A hour later Amanda was forced to eat dinner with Arson. He had turkey and ham and everything you could possibly think of. Amanda was also forced to wear a revealing dress.  
  
"You know you're husband is a lucky man." Arson said. Amanda looked down.  
  
"You know you husband, Tom Sawyer. The father of you child." Arson said.  
  
"I know who your talking about and he is gonna save me." Amanda said. Arson laughed.  
  
"You think that. Well honey, you better get over it because your mine." Arson said running his fingers through her hair. She pushed his hand away.  
  
"Visty." Arson said grabbing a turkey leg and eating it.  
  
"I love my husband." Amanda said.  
  
"Oh really. Did Sawyer tell you about Mina Harker?" Arson asked. Amanda shook her head.  
  
"His love and ex-lover." Arson said. Tom had lied to Amanda and she didn't know if she could live through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? R/R! Please? And whoever did that anynous review named Me(), there is no Becky Thachter. Sorry :( \m/ (..)\m/ Rock on!!! 


	5. Thinking Back on the Good Times

Hey! Back with Chappie 5. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Thinking Back to Good Times  
  
Tom sat in his room thinking of Amanda and his past.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Tom, honey, I want you to meet this young girl. She is the daughter of my friend."Tom's mother said.  
  
"Mom, every girl that you make me meet, I have nothing in common with." Tom said walking with his mom, Katherine.  
  
"Tom, she is a nice girl. Her name is Amanda. You need to get married sooner or later. I'm just helping you along." She said. Tom laughed. They walked across the party room. Tom had a drink in his hand. He saw a young girl across the room who was talking to a much older woman who was gray in the hair. She had brown curly hair and blue eyes and her smile was amazing.  
  
"Tom? That's her." Katherine said. Tom nodded waiting for his mother to introduce him.  
  
"Amanda, Prudence, this is Thomas, my son." Katherine said.  
  
"Oh hello Thomas." Prudence said smiling. Amanda just smiled.  
  
"Oh, call me Tom." he said looking at Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, don't be rude." Prudence, her mother, said.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I am Amanda McGienze." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tom smiled.  
  
"We were just talking about how Amanda is turning 21 next week." Prudence said.  
  
"Oh really. When exactly is your birthday next week?" Tom asked.  
  
"It is tuesday, September 19." Amanda said taking a drink of her rum.  
  
"Amanda, that is a man's drink." Prudence said walking off with Katherine.  
  
"Oh shut up mother." She said but Prudence didn't hear her. She drank the rest of her drink.  
  
"Wow! You like rum?" Tom asked surprised.  
  
"Well, my father drank rum while I grew up so..." Amanda said.  
  
"Don't worry. I think it's sexy when a girl is herself." Tom said. Amanda laughed.  
  
"You're mom is right. You are sweet." Amanda said. Tom smiled. Then a song came on.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure" and they whisked away on the dance floor.  
  
::still flashback::  
  
"Happy 21st birthday!" Amanda's friends yelled. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys." Amanda smiled. All her friends were there but one person that she fell for at first site. Tom. All her mother's old friends were there and Amanda didn't even know most of them.  
  
"Katherine!" Prudence said hugging her.  
  
"Hello Prudence. Tom is here. He and his father are putting our coats up." Katherine said.  
  
"Sorry to intrude but you said Tom was here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes, he should come around soon. He is just with his father." Katherine said. Amanda laughed and walked off smiling.  
  
"Prudence, I think it's working." Katherine said.  
  
"I noticed." Prudence said. Then, Tom and his father, Roderick, walked up. Tom was holding a gift which seemed to be Amanda's.  
  
"Oh, Prudence, this is my husband, Roderick." Katherine said.  
  
"Hello." Prudence said.  
  
"Um, Mrs. McGenize, is Amanda around here somewhere?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes, she is over by the drinks." Prudence said. Tom nodded and headed over towards Amanda. She saw him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tom." She said hugging him.  
  
"Hey. I got you a birthday gift." Tom said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you Tom." She said opening it. She opened it to see a diamond neckleace.  
  
"Oh, Tom it's beautiful." She said hugging him. He smiled.  
  
"I thought you would love it. Happy Birthday Amanda." He bent down alittle and kissed her.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Tom smiled at all the past memories.  
  
"Tom, we have arrived.!" Nemo said. Tom stood up.  
  
"Good! I am ready to kick some ass." Tom said.  
  
Arson stared at Amanda who was eating very slowly.  
  
"Amanda, eat much faster." Arson said. Amanda looked up.  
  
"Who is Mina Harker?" Amanda asked silently.  
  
"Didn't Sawyer tell you about the league of extraordinary gentlemen?" Arson asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with Mina Harker?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Mina Harker is the only girl in the league. She had feelings for 2 men. Dorian Gray and your husband Sawyer. When she realized Dorian was working for my father, she went to Tom. Tom, being the gentlemen he is, fell in love with her but left the league and married you. If he is still alive, he is with Mina and that means he is a free man." Arson said. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Yes deary, I know it's tough to think about but it's true." Arson said. Maybe it wasn't true but all she knew Tom could be enjoying himself on a island far away with this Mina girl. Amanda slowly cried as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love it? R/R!!!! Do that answer any of you guys questions? In this chappie? 


	6. The Inner Hyde

hey. Here's chap 7.  
  
Chapter 7: The Inner Hyde  
  
Tom stepped off the Natilus to a bright sight. Colors of purple, red, and yellow were shined in his face. A giant elephant was stomping on the dirt road as a man sat on the back of the elephant. Nemo smiled.  
  
"Home Sweet India." Nemo said.  
  
"It's beautiful." Tom said.  
  
"Yes it is. Lets take the Nemoible to the train station." Nemo said climbing into the car. Tom was the last one to get in. Mina was still being cold and distant and Skinner had a hangover. Jekyl didn't look very good and he seemed to be projecting some kind of sweat and he looked really pale.  
  
"Hey, Jekyl, you okay?" Tom asked.  
  
"I am fine. Just alittle sea sick." Jekyl said.  
  
"Would you stop yelling! I have a headache." Skinner said.  
  
"Sorry." Tom said. They drove to what seemed to be a railroad station.  
  
"This is my personal train." Nemo said.  
  
"Wow! Its amazing." Mina said.  
  
"Yes. It's the Eastron." Nemo said climbing on. They all followed him on.  
  
"Nemo! Captian Nemo!" One of Nemo's men, Moby, ran up to him.  
  
"Yes Moby? What is it?" Nemo said.  
  
"We found a possible place in Nishir where Murdered could be." Moby said handing him a paper and continued talking.  
  
"Supposlying, they spotted a man wearing a eye patch carrying in a woman and a baby in the warehouse." Moby finished.  
  
"Well, that is where we are setting course." Nemo implied.  
  
"I wanna have the first blow." Tom said.  
  
"Now...Now...Now....."Jekyl said almost throwing up.  
  
"Jekyl, you look really bad. Are you sure your okay." Tom said.  
  
"I...I..." Jekyl muttered but his innerself was talking to him.  
  
"Jekyl, what's wrong?" Nemo asked.  
  
"Hyde want's out and I don't know if I can hold the feelings inside! I must let him out." he screamed trying to reach for a bottle of his potion.  
  
"No! No. Jekyl, he can't come out." Tom said holding him back.  
  
"No, I need it! Hyde needs out!" Jekyl said. Tom held Jekyl back until he was clam again.  
  
"Jekyl, Hyde can't come out." Skinner said.  
  
"He is torching me." Jekyl said. Tom looked at him.  
  
"Buddy, you have to think for yourself. Hyde can't control you." Tom said.  
  
"The problem is, he does." Jekyl said.  
  
"Moby, take Dr. Jekyl to his stay room and Skinner you stay with him so he doesn't have any urges." Nemo said. Skinner nodded.  
  
"The inner Hyde is attacking." Tom said.  
  
Arson looked up to Amanda after dinner.  
  
"You will, I'm sure, need to feed the child then I will take you back to your cell. In the next few days we will see about getting you put into a new room but that is only if you gain my trust. Please follow Jewel to the child's room. I have some business to attend to so It won't take me long so I will give a half in hour with the child." Arson said. Amanda decided to coprate. Amanda nodded and stood from the table. Arson walked over to Amanda and ran his fingers upon her cheeks. She shivered. He reached in and kissed her roughly. She started to cry as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on Miss. Lets go see your child." Jewel said.  
  
"Oh, call me Amanda." She said wiping her tears.  
  
"Alright Amanda. And by the way, your husband, does love you." Jewel said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Because, it's in the air. You should believe it." Jewel said climbing the steps.  
  
"I know my husband isn't like that so I do trust him. It's just the way he talked about it." Amanda cried.  
  
"Come on Amanda we have to feed the child."  
  
"Mr. Murdered they are gaining on us. They have found this place. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. They're is a big castle just outside Moscow and we can leave tonight." Arson's second hand man said.  
  
"Alright, we take just the important documents. I got the girl and child." Arson said heading up to the child's room. Amanda was still feeding Alica when he got there.  
  
"We need to go! Jewel get into the train. Amanda take Alica to the train and go!" Arson said.  
  
"No!" She said.  
  
"Yes." He said yanking the chain off her neck and throwing it on the floor. It was the one Tom gave her. Arson pushed her along and they were out the door leaving the diamond neckleace behind. 


End file.
